For the sake of convenience, the invention will be described in relation to Raney style scalp clips which are used in neurosurgery but it is to be understood that the invention is not limited thereto as it may be applied to similar surgical clips.
Hitherto, Raney style scalp clips have been supplied as a group of, say, ten individual clips in a sterilised package. When required during an operating procedure, the package is opened and the individual clips emptied onto a convenient surface in the operative set up. This emptying of the package results in a random orientation of the individual clips which creates alignment difficulties for the surgeon or nurse as attempts are made to load a clip onto the applicating forceps. (see FIG. 1)